


Champion

by Leechbrain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: ART - AU where Keyleth, instead of Vax, makes the deal with the Raven Queen to save Vex, and ends up as her Champion.
Relationships: Keyleth (Critical Role) & Raven Queen (Dungeons & Dragons), Keyleth (Critical Role)/Raven Queen (Dungeons & Dragons)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> Merry Critmas, fellow critter!!! your prompts were fantastic, there were so many cool things to choose from! but since this was one of the things you specifically wanted art for, and because when i saw it i just thought of the aesthetic combination of keyleth and the raven queen, of what keyleth would be as a champion of a god of death, both visually and in terms of her character. there was a LOT of thinking and tweaking involved, but i hope i arrived at something you feel is fitting for them, and especially for keyleth. i imagine she would probably change a bit, like vax did, but maybe not in entirely the same ways? and i like to think of her, unlike vax, as still alive, maybe? just, a bit different, wandering exandria for 1000+ years as the raven queen's champion. or perhaps something else entirely is going on, it's entirely up to you to interpret it as you will! i also mainly intended this to be vaguely romance implied, but honestly it can also definitely be read either way (hence, tagging as both). ANYWAY!! i hope you like it and that you have a wonderful holidaytime (if you celebrate any this season) and new year and all of that!


End file.
